Demigods At Goode
by pupdog2000
Summary: So Annabeth, Nico and Thalia join Percy at Goode High School with a lot of suprises, mean people and general bumps down the road.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was so excited. Nico, Thalia and I were going to Goode High. I had set my alarm for 6 since school starts at 8, but it never went off. So at 11 me and Thalia were up rushing to get ready when I remembered to wake Nico. In an hour we were all ready to go. Thalia was wearing a black death to barbie t-shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. Nico tried to wear all black, but I told him he has to wear one different color. He chose a navy blue shirt with black jeans and converse. I picked a gray v-neck with a blue tank top under it, cut-off jean shorts and grey converse. We got to the school at 12, just before lunch and headed to the office.

There was a woman sitting at a desk that said _Secretary_. she looked about 35 with long brown hair and a pink dress and pink wedges. Her name tag said ANGELA.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo we're new here," I told her .

"Oh we were expecting you this morning, but better late than never. Here is your schedules and information packets. Lunch is just about to start so just head to the cafeteria, everyone else will be there in a few minutes." Angela responded.

With a quick "Thank You" from me, we all left and made our way to the cafertia, choosing a table in the middle of the room. Sitting down we decided to look at our packets, they were full of rules and stuff to sign. We decided to compare schedules and discovered the schedules are the exact same except for the elective period. The schedule is as follows:

**Homeroom: (8:00-8:15)  
Period 1: Languages of the world-Smith(8:20-9:20)  
Period 2: English/Reading-Thompson(9:25-10:25)  
Period 3: Elective(10:30-11:30)  
Period 4: P.E.-Miller(11:35-12:30)  
Lunch(12:30-1:00)  
Period 5: History-Florez(1:05-2:05)  
Period 6: Science-Pelletier(2:10-3:10)  
Period 7: Math-Hughes(3:15-4:15)**

For elective Thalia chose weather with Hall, Nico chose swimming with Smurr( because there wasn't a class on death) and I chose architecture with Garcia. The whole school apparently had elective at the same time.

When we were done, Nico shadowed away to get us some food from a place he said was "awesome". he came back a minute later holding a big white bag with _Whataburger _written on it in orange print. Nico set the bag on the table and pulled out a bunch of chiken burgers, chiken tenders, condiments and soda.

"All right," he said," take what you want."

As soon as we started eating, Thalia said something about it being to quiet and pulled out her black ipod touch, turned the volume all the way up, and turned on the music. After a couple of lines into Famous Last Words, by My Chemical Romance , Thalia and Nico started doing funny dance moves to the words of the song.

Just then the bell rang. Thalia and Nico stopped dancing sat down, and lowered the volume of the music, drastically.

Time to make a good impression.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth P.O.V.

This Is War, by 30 Seconds To Mars, started to play as I looked at Thalia and Nico, who were both smiling very wildly.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"We're not _planning_ anything," Nico replied, smirking.

"What have you _planned _then?" I asked, annoyed, then added " and if it involves embarressing me or Percy you absolutely, cannot do it."

"What? We had a really good plan to embarress our dearest cousin Percy!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." I replied

"We even made t-shirts!" Nico tried.

I watched as they both held up a sea green shirt with the words '**WE LOVE PERCY**' in purple and a picture of his face on a purple heart.

"Those are amazing t-shirts, but no and that's final," I told them just as the first students started to trickle through the door.

Percy P.O.V.

So far my day had been pretty average. I was wearing a plain sea green shirt that complimented my eyes, old blue jeans and a pair of blue converse. At home: wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, brush my hair and teeth, then out the door to prison, I mean school(as I do everyday). At school: do whatever my schedule tells me to do(again, as I do everyday). My schedule is as follows:

**Homeroom: (8:00-8:15)**  
**Period 1: Languages of the world-Smith(8:20-9:20)**  
**Period 2: English/Reading-Thompson(9:25-10:25)**  
**Period 3: Elective(10:30-11:30)**  
**Period 4: P.E.-Miller(11:35-12:30)**  
**Lunch(12:30-1:00)**  
**Period 5: History-Florez(1:05-2:05) **  
**Period 6: Science-Pelletier(2:10-3:10)**  
**Period 7: Math-Hughes(3:15-4:15)**

I got to see my mortal friends(except Rachel), so I was happy. I was also a little worried though. I had this feeling that something was going to happen. Something life changing. As I walked into the cafeteria, I found out what that life changing event was. If you count your 2 cousins and your girlfriend sitting in your school cafeteria debating about something life changing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians AND The Heroes Of Olympus series. I just enjoy playing with the characters.**_

Nico P.O.V.

I was _so _upset. Me and Thalia had planned this master prank to embarrass Percy and Annabeth won't let us use it! I mean come on! It was a plan worthy of Hermes himself. We even snuck into the school late last night to set up everything. And I mean _everything_, the syrup, the feathers, the balloons, the confetti, the banners, the pepper, the blue food coloring, the custom t-shirts we made and now all of our hard work was going to waste.

While Thalia and Annabeth were arguing, I grabbed a couple of ketchup packets from the Whataburger bag and lined them up on the table top to create a divide with Thalia and I on one side, and Annabeth on the other. Next I grabbed Thalia's black iPhone and put on the song New Divide by Linkin Park.

This signaled plan Z. The _least_ embarrassing one.

As I looked around the now crowded cafeteria I noticed all the girls, well _almost_ all the girls, looking at the door with a dreamy expression. I looked at the cafeteria door and saw Percy standing there looking at us with an dumbstruck look on his face. _Perfect_, I thought.

I looked over at Thalia and nudged her. When she looked at me questionably, I nodded my head towards looked at him, then me and grinned. I held up my fingers for a countdown.

3. 2. 1. GO.

"Percy!" we both shouted at the same time. He looked at us both stunned, frightened and his eyes the size of the sun. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

We went into action.

There was one table between us and in no time me and Thalia were on top of the table, launching ourselves at him. he let out a groan of pain at the impact of both of us hitting him at the same time and then another when we all hit the floor. After impact Thalia and I were back on our feet laughing our heads off. Percy stood up slowly.

"What the Hades was that for?" He questioned.

"For Fun," Thalia replied at the same time I said," Because we love you."

"So because you love me, you did it for fun?" He questioned.

"Yep," we answered.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth decided to make her existence known.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy responded pulling her in for a quick kiss. I noticed the faces on the other girls in the cafeteria go from confusion to realization to disbelief and jealousy.

"Looking good Kelp Head," Thalia complimented. I have to admit he did look good, with his midnight black, windblown hair, sea green eyes, tan skin and tall frame (Percy was taller than the rest of us with him at 6'2, me at 6', Annabeth at 5'11 and Thalia a whopping 5'9), I guess I could see why some of the other girls faces showed jealousy.

"Thanks Pinecone Face," Percy replied, "you look good to." He smiled at her and Thalia smiled in return. She did look really good. Her spiky black hair framed her face perfectly, her uniquely colored electric blue eyes were to _die_ for and complimented her fair skinned face really well. Oh gods, now i'm sounding like a daughter of Aphrodite, and I'm a boy!

Annabeth cleared her throat and looked at Percy expectantley.

"You look absolutely, positively stunning Wise Girl. As you do everyday," he told her," oh by the way, that's the popular table, so I would move to the table in the back corner before everyone gets here, okay?" Me, Thalia and Annabeth nodded okay and I realized the crowd in the lunch room did look a little small. "Perfect, I gotta go get something from my locker, be back real quick." And then there were three.

"Hey," I said while we were moving to the table to move all our stuff," since Percy will be joining us for lunch, I'm gonna go get some more food real quick. K? Okay, bye."

As I left I snickered as I heard Thalia say:

"And then there were two."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan Owns Percy Jackson And The Olympians AND The Heroes Of Olympus Series. I Just Enjoy Playing With The Characters.**_

Percy P.O.V.

After I left Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, I ran to my locker. When I got there I quickly entered the combination(46-20-36), opened my locker and grabbed the bag of blue cookies and my present for Annabeth.

See on my way to school the other day, I went past this jewelry shop and they were selling this owl necklace. It had a silver owl on a branch with these big blue eyes and I thought it was perfect. Well I ordered it, cause they were out of stock, and it got in yesterday night, so I picked it up on my way to school.

Closing my locker door, I made my way down the empty corridor to the cafeteria.

_I hope she likes the necklace_, I thought as I opened the door.

Immediately almost every head turned my way. I quickly hurried to the table where Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were, earning a couple of weird looks from my friends as I passed their table. I sat down next to Annabeth with Nico across from me.

"Percy, glad you could finally make it. Now what was so important that you had to go back your locker to get? Here eat these." Nico asked as he shoved two chicken burgers at me.

"Well, I got something for Annabeth for the next time I see, thinking it would be later in the future, not that I'm not happy your here, so I got her this and it came in today." I answered while pulling the necklace out of the bag.

"Wow that's so pretty. Thank you Seaweed Brain, it's beautiful!" Annabeth exclaimed as I showed her the bejeweled owl.

"Your welcome." I replied, pleased that she seemed to like her gift.

"And I'm sure it would be even more lovely if me and Nico could see it." Thalia mentioned.

"Then open your eyes people." I suggested.

"Our eyes are open Percy, we just can't see it from our angle." Nico explained.

I groaned and then moved my arm so that they could see the owl.

"Wow that is pretty." Thalia stated.

"Yeah it's marvelous, are those jewels real?" Nico questioned.

"Yep, cost me quite a bit, but your worth it Wise Girl." I admitted.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Here put it on me." She ordered before turning around and lifting up her hair so I could clasp the necklace on.

"I take it you like the necklace." I assumed.

"Like it? No." My face fell." I LOVE it. Thank you so much." She stated and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, on to more important matters, I heard you two planned some major prank." I pointed out.

The look on their faces was comical. They looked like two children who had been caught drawing on the walls.

"Well, we did have a pretty awesome prank planned out, however she," cue annoyed looks in Annabeth's direction," wouldn't let us use it. Said we couldn't do anything embarrassing, hurtful or too crazy. So we decided to go with plan Z, one we figured she would be okay with." Nico answered.

"And yes Kelp Head that means we had twenty-five back-up plans, twenty-six total." Thalia added.

"Wow, you guys really took this into consideration." I commented.

"Yep, we even made t-shirts." Nico spoke holding up a shirt the color of my eyes with the words, **WE LOVE PERCY** in purple, with a picture of my face on a purple shirt.

"Ya know what." I said." We should all wear one of those tomorrow."

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed," we are going to go home and burn every last one of them."

"But we worked hard on these, all our hard work down the drain." Thalia objected.

"Thals, your hard work is already down the drain with the pranks and everything. If you must than keep one or two of the t-shirts." I reasoned.

"Fine" she snapped.

"Hey Percy you wanna come with us to shop for furniture and stuff for the new apartment." Annabeth asked.

"Sure I would love to help out, should we go after school?" I responded and questioned.

"Yeah, I have the list with me." Annabeth replied.

"Hey Perce, what does your schedule look like?" Nico inquired.

"Oh here ya go," I muttered as I handed him my schedule. He looked over it, smiled and handed it back.

"Looks like we all have the same classes. Thals and Annie's," cue glare from Annabeth, "schedules match mine, except for the elective. I chose swimming, Thals weather, and Annabeth chose architecture. So in a nut shell we all have the same classes except elective." He told me.

"That's fantastic, Mrs. Florez, the teacher we have next is a little uptight. Just to let you know." I informed.

Thalia smiled deviously at this piece of information. "Well it looks like we are going to have to do something about that."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians AND The Heroes Of Olympus series. I just enjoy playing with the characters.**_

Alex P.O.V.

Where was he?

"Hey do any of you know where Percy is? He's normally the first one here." I asked, scanning the cafeteria for our missing friend.

"He probably forgot something at his locker again. Don't worry Alex." Brian responded.

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with two of my three friends, Jake and Brian, Percy being the third. Now, I bet you're wondering who these people are, right?

Well Jake is tall and lean, with a golden tan, short hair the color of golden wheat, an angular face, and two different colored eyes, one a dark chocolaty color and the other a light violet. He is on the football team, wrestling team, swim team and is participating in band, choir and drama, he's also my brother. Brian is _average_ height, he doesn't like it when we call him short, has dark brown hair like chocolate, pale skin, and mossy green eyes. He plays on the football and wrestling teams too. He also plays in the band. Both are well muscled.

Just then, the cafeteria doors opened. C_ould it be, _I thought, _nope just some emo kid._

This guy was dressed in almost all black, his shirt was navy blue, but everything else was black. His hair fell straight, a little past his ears and his bangs covering his eyebrows. His eyes were black as well and I was having trouble deciding if this guy was wearing eyeliner or not. He was cute in a sort of bad boy way**(a/n: Alex is a girl)**. By the looks on some of the other girls faces, I could tell they thought he was cute as well. As he got closer I noticed something.

"Hey guys," I said breaking them out of their previous conversation, " Do you think he looks a little like Percy, I mean the hair is the same color and their facial structure is similar."

"Alex, I think you spend too much time studying people." Jake told me.

"Whatever." I muttered as I continued too watch the emo guy until he reached his table in the corner and apparently their were people there. No one ever sits at that table so they must be new kids. The table was occupied by two women.

One was dressed similar to the boy, a black death to barbie shirt, black pants, black combat boots. Now she was definitely wearing eyeliner, which made her electric blue eyes stand out even more. She had spiky black hair with a couple of streaks of blue in it. She looked a little like Percy too.

The other one was a blonde. She was dressed in gray shoes, cut-off jean shorts and a gray v-neck with a blue tank top under it. Her blonde hair was in waves with a streak of gray, similar to the one Percy has.

The boy reached the table and set the orange and white bag he had been carrying on the table, and started to pull out sandwiches I turned back to my table, once again wondering where Percy was and why those two people looked similar to him. Most people would say I have a crush on Percy, but I like him like a brother.

Besides he says he has a girlfriend and I believe him, I might be the only one who believes him, but this mystery girl can't be any worse than some of the girls trying to get his attention. You would think they would have learned by now that tons of make-up, tight clothes, and short skirts don't appeal to him. Some think he made this girl up. Even then, Percy's not the brightest and there is no way he could make up so many details about someone in five seconds, much less Photoshop her into pictures. I mean, he doesn't even know how to use a computer. Thinking about Percy led me to think about my other friends.

Jake could be a really popular kid except for one small thing, other than his eyes. He's deaf. Not entirely deaf, but he's lost all the hearing in the left ear and wears a hearing aid in the right ear. Despite that he got accepted to the college of dreams with a full scholarship, half for sports and music and the other half for his disability. Looking at all he has accomplished we just can't help but be proud of him. Jake is one of those people you just know are going to go far. He always makes me proud to call him my brother.

There's nothing wrong with Brian other than the fact he's friends with Jake and me. They both have a lot going for them in the future, if only the people here could see that and not treat them like dirt. I don't either of them mind though, being the outcasts of the school. That's kinda how Percy found us. He saw that everyone avoided us like we were the pneumonic plague and decided to become friends with us. Of course everyone wants to be on his good side, so they started to leave us alone. Then he disappeared for eight months and everyone was mean again. Then he came back and now they are nice again. Sometimes I think the students at this school are bi-polar.

The cafeteria doors opened again, and in walked Percy. Relief flooded me with the fact that he was okay. He walked to the table in the back with the three people, bypassing us, earning him some weird looks from the guys.

"What the heck!" Jake cried as Percy sat down next to the blonde.

"Maybe the two in black are his cousins and the blonde is his girlfriend." I offered. _Cousins, that would explain why they look alike. _I thought.

"But why is he not sitting with us?" Brian asked.

"Well if your cousins and girlfriend decided to pay a visit, don't ya think you'd want to sit with them." I pointed out.

"Well yeah, but he could at least introduce us." Jake argued.

"Maybe he'll introduce us later, I mean come on for all we know they could all be really shy. I'll ask him about it in history. K?" I questioned. I honestly thought they were over-reacting, but with them it was to be expected. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Percy pull out a necklace, then words are exchanged, he puts it on the blondes neck and they kiss quickly. _So she is his girlfriend._

"Fine." Brian agreed.

"Alright." Jake said. "Now why is the girl in black smiling deviously 'cause it's creeping me out."

"I have no idea." I responded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan Owns Percy Jackson And The Olympians AND The Heroes Of Olympus Series. I Just Enjoy Playing With The Characters.**_

**Oh and this is set after the Giant War.**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was _extremely_ worried for our teachers. Thalia and Nico by themselves is dangerous. Together. I'll just be happy if the world doesn't explode. Now I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about, right? Well Nico and Thalia have recently gotten into pranking and stuff like that, and they give the Stolls a run for their money.

They have all their ideas and stuff labeled into different notebooks according to subject, like teachers. A whole notebook full of pranks for teachers(it's a ten subject. one subject section for each subject a teacher can teach. I hope that made sense.), and right now the two goth twins are flipping through that thing faster than lightning...or shadow traveling. Another thing about these notebooks, they just pop out of thin air. I looked over at Percy to see a really worried expression on his face.

Adorable.

"Should I be worried?"

"Yep."

"Will Mrs. Florez end up harmed?"

"Yep."

"Mental or Physical?"

"No clue."

"Will she end up quitting?"

"Maybe."

"Will she be sent to a mental hospital?"

"Probably."

"Do you think she'll survive to the end of the year?"

"No way in Hades."

"To the end of the week?"

"Nope."

"To the end of the _day_?"

"She may or may not go home crying. Hard to tell at this point."

Our delightful conversation was interrupted by someone shouting "Aha" very loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"We may have found the perfect prank. She teaches history right?" Nico replied happily. He looks cheerful. Perhaps _to_ cheerful. No one should look that cheerful.

"Oh and tell us about her." Thalia added.

"Well first, yes she does teach history. Second Mrs. Florez is uptight, has a lot of rules, gets mad and irritated really easily, and I don't think she likes kids." Percy told them.

"Well then looks like we have the perfect prank." Nico and Thalia said at the same time. That sentence was followed by two grins that could make the devil and the Cheshire cat jealous.

I feel really bad for Mrs. Florez.

After that I kind of just zoned out until the bell rang telling us to go to class.

"Come on," Percy said, "It's not that far."

Not that far. _Yeah right._

While Percy led us through the labyrinth of corridors we were all quite. Strange. I had not a doubt in my mind that Nico and Thalia were thinking about the damage they were about to do to this poor teacher. When we got to the class a few people were already there. Percy told us he had to go to his seat and for us to wait at the front for the teacher.

"Hey are you new?" A girl asked me. When I turned to look at her the first thing I noticed was that she had heterochromia iridum, meaning she had two different colored eyes( I like to use the scientific name for things). The left one was a bright blue the color of the sky, and the right eye was a light violet. Her hair was straight, black like ebony and went down to her mid-back. Her skin was pale and she wore a pair of ripped jean Capri's, a black lace t-shirt with a white tank top under it, and a pair of black converse. She was very pretty.

"Yeah, my name is Annabeth." I responded while shaking her hand.

"My name's Alex," She replied,"and I couldn't help but notice how close you were to a one Percy Jackson."

"Yeah we've been dating for about 2 years now." I told her trying so hard not to blush at her knowing look.

"Well, it's finally nice to meet you Annabeth, Percy's told me a lot about you, and I'm going to go out on a limn here and say those two goth kids you guys ate lunch with are his cousins 'cause they, ya know, look so alike." Alex asked.

"Yes Thalia and Nico are his cousins. Now I'm actually surprised to know that he mentioned me." I answered.

"Well, when he got to Goode at the beginning of the year, he looked different, more good looking. Of course that attracted a lot of female attention. So whenever they would ask on a date, or something like that, that would make people think they were a couple, he said no and that he has a girlfriend. No one ever believed him though, except for me that is."

"So how exactly do you know Percy?"

"We became friends his first year at Goode. Most people would tell you I have this _major_ crush on him, but I don't. Our relationship is strictly friends and my feelings toward him are very platonic, plus we treat each other like brother and sister and that would be weird if we were dating. Sorry I guess I like to talk." Alex replied blushing with embarrassment. I could see in her eyes that she didn't like Percy that way. Thank the gods. I really didn't want to have to deal with a jealous teenage girl.

"Oh, It's fine. Now, I have to ask if there are any girls here that do like him."

"A lot of girls do, but once they figure out that you're real, they'll most likely back off and wait for you to break up, which I doubt will ever happen."

I was about to reply when Mrs. Florez walked in. Alex ran to her seat. Mrs. Florez is a short woman with short brown hair, small beady brown eyes and was wearing a nude knee-length dress, a chocolate brown sweater and nude heels. Apparently she likes brown.

"Who are you?" She asked in an accusing tone, as if to say 'why are you keeping me from torturing my class?', while looking Thalia, Nico and I up and down.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Thalia and Nico and we're new here and our schedules say this is where we are supposed to be." I told her.

Mrs. Florez walked over to her desk and shook the computer mouse, bringing the screen to life. She quickly checked something, nodded her head, grabbed a piece of paper and turned back to us while consulting the paper.

"Okay, Annabeth you will sit at the desk on Percy's right, Thalia next to Annabeth and Nico on Percy's left." Guess that paper was a seating chart.

We quickly moved to our seats, mine happened to be behind Alex's. After we were seated I heard Thalia and Nico whispering a count down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

They nodded to each other with smirks on their faces. I guess the prank is a go.

Gods help us.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan Owns Percy Jackson And The Olympians AND The Heroes Of Olympus Series. I Just Enjoy Playing With The Characters.**_

**I would suggest going back to the earlier chapters before reading this 'cause I edited them.**

* * *

Thalia P.O.V.

After me and Nico finished our glorious countdown, Mrs. Florez moved to her desk where she got a huge electric shock, courtesy of moi. Next a bunch of shadow creatures started to form. The rest of the hour was spent watching Mrs. Florez get shocked every time she got near something electric and running from the shadows. The whole class following her with their eyes and trying their best to follow the lesson Mrs. Florez was having trouble teaching. At the end of the period Mrs. Florez decamped out of the classroom in the blink of an eye and a minute later you could hear a car roar to life and drive out of the school parking lot. Nico and I were laughing and high-fiveing each other as we left the class.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Science was fun and Mrs. Pelletier was a really cool teacher and incorporated a lot of fun things in her lesson plans, she's my favorite so far. Math was okay, Mrs. Hughes was kind of an average teacher. Not as strict as Mrs. Florez, but not as bubbly and exciting as Mrs. Pelletier. I think Annabeth made a knew friend 'cause there was this one girl she would talk to a lot, but we never really got to see her face.

Anyway, it is now the end of the day and time to go home. Except for us. We get to go to the store. As the three of us were walking to the store(Percy went to his mothers house to get his truck) Annabeth pulled out a long list of all the stuff we need.

Looks like were going to be at the store all day. At least we have all weekend to finish, it's Friday in case you were wondering. The plan is to leave everything in the garage, then paint the whole house, next we do minor things while the paint dries(minor being things like putting away pots and pans and cups and stuff like that that won't ruin the paint job). The next day since the paint will be dry we move the big stuff to where we want it to go and then build them. And finally we put everything else away, make the beds and basically do everything else. Then on Sunday, we rest. I may not have mentioned it before, but Percy is going to be living with us because the gods thought it would be safer that way.

When we arrived we saw Percy standing there waiting for us.

"Ready to start our wonderful day of shopping?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Annabeth replied. "Oh and we need to get the paint first."

A cool blast of air hit our faces as we entered the store. Percy lead us through the labyrinth of aisles till we reached the paint section and Annabeth told us to go and look for a color or two.

LINE BREAKER

Thirty minutes later and I still couldn't find a color. I couldn't decide between Hunter Green, Ivory, Italian Sky Blue, Medium Sky Blue, Electric Blue, Navy Blue, Oxford Blue,and Timber Wolf.

"Hey Thals, what's taking so long?" I heard Nico ask.

"I can't decide on a color," I responded while showing them the colors swatches I had picked. All of a sudden I had and idea. "I know. One sec."

I searched for a few more colors while my friends stood there patiently waiting. When I was done I had about 15-20 different colors and was feeling really confident and happy.

"So, care to tell us what the mystery color is?" Percy asked, motioning to my stack of colors.

"Well, you never said we couldn't have more than one color and I'm going to surprise you when my room is done," I told them. They all looked at me for five seconds before going back to the paint swatches. Apparently they took my new information into consideration, because when they came back they each had at least ten colors.

"OK," Annabeth said, "now that we all have our room colors, what do you want the rest of the room colors to be?"

After a couple minutes of arguing we had our living room colors: Pepper Grass, Wickford Bay, Green Shimmer, and Polar Bear. After another couple minutes we had our kitchen colors: Atomic Tangerine, Tangerine, Pumpkin, Sunset and Peach. Then each color of the Gods(minor, major and a couple of titans. Not all gods were used) for the halls: Zeus-electric blue; Poseidon-sea green; Hera-multicolored(her hall is going to look like peacock feathers); Demeter-leaf green; Apollo-gold; Artemis-light gray; Athena-dark grey; Hermes-brown; Hephaestus-dark orange; Dionysus-purple; Hestia- lighter orange; Hades- black; Persephone- light pastel colors; Hecate- dark colors; Ares- blood red; Helios- bright yellow; Leto- pale blue or pale pink; Pan- white; Eros- scarlet; Asclepio- light green.

After we were done with paint, we went looking for pots and pans. Decided on some simple black pots and pans, then we got 30 plates, 30 bowls, 30 cups, 30 mugs(all are glass and each came in six different colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Red, Orange). Next we got a bunch of forks, spoons, butter knives, steak knives, cooking knives and other kitchen utensils, two cutting boards, a refrigerator, oven, and food.

After that we went looking for beds, nightstands(bedside tables), dressers, desks, laundry baskets and bedding. And they are all going to be surprises.

The rest of the time at the store was simple, just look for everything we need. Nothing interesting really happened, but the real surprise was going to happen when Percy saw what the house the gods gave us looks like.

* * *

**I may go back and edit this later, make it longer and more interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tessa P.O.V._**

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever had your heart ripped out by someone who will never like you back? Well I have, and trust me when I say it is _not_ a good feeling. I just had to go and get my heart crushed by an angel. A black haired, green eyed, tall, tan skinned angel. Straight from heaven himself. Just when I thought he _actually_ liked _me_, of all people, and was going to ask me out, _she _shows up. To be fair he did tell us he had a girlfriend, but still. We would make _such_ a cute couple too. I don't know what to do. Half of me says 'break them up!' and the other half is crying it's broken heart out. I won't break them up though, _I_ would _never_ stoop _that_ low, I guess I'll just keep doing what I've been doing, adding in little things like dressing nicer and stuff that's not really noticeable and maybe he'll realize his true feelings for me and break up with her. I don't know, I just don't want to be like those girls who do _everything they can _to try and get a couple to break up. And who knows, maybe after the heartbreak stage passes I'll find another guy. I mean come on, judging by the way he looks at her, I doubt they'll ever break up. I guess I should just get over him, but like I said earlier, part of me doesn't want to. I guess I should just call Vanessa for advice.__You may be wondering who this person is right. Well I'll tell you his name._

_Percy Jackson._

_**Annabeth P.O.V.**_

A look of pride passed over my face as we entered the driveway to our new house. I had been asked to design it after all.

"What is _that_?" Percy asked.

"Our new house," Nico replied.

"Hate to break it to you Nicole, but that's not a house," Percy said.

"Percy's right Nico. It's not a house, it's a villa," I told him. _Wait, _I thought, _Nicole?_

In all truth, I could see what he was talking about. Our new house was _Enormous_. It was a Greek Revival with four bedrooms(all master bedrooms), two half bathrooms(meaning they have a sink and a toilet, no bath or shower), two stories, a basement, an attic, and has 8,210 square feet. There was a big grand staircase in the center of the house and an elevator. There was a fountain surrounded by flowers in front of the house and a huge pool in the back, that Percy would no doubt love. It looked kind of like a mini version of the White House.**  
**

"Actually, Annabeth, a villa is a country estate and seeing as we are not in the country that is not a villa," Percy told me, "and is all of this ours."

"Why yes Kelp Head, it is along with the surrounding land. There's a fence post separating us from our neighbors." Thalia answered.

"But I don't see a fence."

"Go about a thousand feet in either direction and you'll find it."

"Whatever, can we go inside Petunia?" Nico asked. _Petunia?_

And at that we decided to start decorating our new home. After exploring a little bit and fighting over who got which bedroom, Percy offering to take the one on the bottom floor so that if any monster attacked, they would attack him first. Needless to say we let him have that room,which happened to be the biggest bedroom in the house, but we decided not to tell him that otherwise he'd offer it up to someone else and then where would we be. Once we got the room situation taken care of and all our specific paint colors in our rooms we started to paint the rest of the house first. Which we would be doing in pairs. Finally, some time alone with my Seaweed Brain.

Now don't mistake me for some type of slut who likes to kiss her boyfriend all day, because I'm not like that. Honestly, we haven't seen each other in months and couldn't have a proper reunion because we were at school. Once Nico and Thalia left I turned to Percy.

"I missed you," I told him, while hugging him.

"I missed you too," He said. Then he kissed me and not one of those innocent little pecks at school, he really kissed me. His lips were soft and salty and his body fit against mine perfectly. I could have stayed there forever, but of course Nico just had to ruin it.

_**Thalia P.O.V.**_

To be honest I was feeling happy. As Nico and I started to open the paint cans when he noticed we didn't have any brushes.

"I'll just run down and grab them real quick," Nico told me before leaving. I was contempt with the silence, until someone ruined it by screaming:

"MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES."

XXXXXXXX

"But we were _just kissing_, Thals," Annabeth said, exasperated.

"Well, I don't believe you. Wanna know why? Because "Just kissing" does not produce _that!_" I yelled, putting quotes around just kissing and then pointing my finger at Nico, who happened to be rolled up into a ball and rocking back and forth like a mental patient.

"You know how Nico is. He's really sensitive to this kinda stuff," Annabeth explained. Percy had wisely left the room a few minutes ago to order pizza. _Smart kid._

"Oh, and what kinda stuff is he sensitive too?"

"You know, stuff like hugs and kissing and-"

"And sex." Nico wailed a little at that word and covered his ears.

Annabeth gasped. "That is _so_ not what we were doing!"

"I still don't believe you."

"Well that's not what we were doing and it's not like it's that big of a deal so why do you care so much?" Annabeth asked, obviously upset.

"Oh I don't," I answered.

"_What?"_

"I never really cared about what you two were doing, I just wanted to make you mad," I told her. "Nico." He jumped up completely fine and with me upstairs.

"Nicely done Thalia," he told me.

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself. Now you owe me ten drachmas."

XXXXXXXX

"PIZZAS HERE," Percy yelled from the foyer. _Thank Gods, _I thought, _I'm starving. _By now we had finished painting the walls of our new house and after dinner were going to paint our bedrooms. Percy walked into the room carrying four small pizzas, one for me, one for Nico, one for Annabeth and one for Percy. I opened my pizza box to the delicious circle of mozzarella cheese and tomato sauce.

"So...How was your first day of school?" Percy asked.

"Eh. It was okay I guess. A couple of girls made weird faces at me." Nico said.

"Oh my gods, they give me those looks all the time," Percy told him.

"My day was fine, apart from Annabeth shutting down our awesome prank. Boys hit on me, I punched them in the face, boys stopped hitting on me. Yeah... my day was nothing special." I told them." Annabeth?"

"Hmm? Oh! My day was okay, I met this really nice girl, her name is Alex, she's really cool..."

And we spent the rest of dinner listening to Annabeth talk about her day and her new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Three days. Three long days. That's how long it took us to paint and furnish the house. Three long, hard days. In those three days we had managed to paint every wall in the place a different color and build all the beds, dressers, desks and anything else that had to be built or put together. We had placed and arranged all the contents of the shelves and drawers, placed all the furniture, made the beds and everything else.

We were all tired and to make it worse we had to get up early for school tomorrow. Now I have nothing against school, being a daughter of Athena I actually like school, but right now I just wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep. But of course, Percy had other plans.

**xxXxx**

I had just finished putting on my pajamas when I heard someone knocking on my door. I turned down my radio, before crossing the floor to open my door, revealing Percy standing there smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What? I can't come see my beautiful girlfriend?" He responded.

"Of course you can, just not exactly at ten at night. Now, why are you here?" I asked again.

"Okay, one, it's only seven thirty and two, I thought we could do something together." He said nonchalantly.

"Percy, look, I'd love to, I really would, but I don't feel like leaving the house tonight."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Who said anything about leaving the house?"

**xxXxx**

I could not stop laughing.

For the past three hours Percy and I had been watching Brian Regan videos on Netflix and the videos were absolutely hilarious. We were currently watching his video I Walked On The Moon. We were about halfway through the video and he was talking about how hard salesmen work to sell refrigerators.

Nico and Thalia had gone to bed about an hour ago, so it was just me and Percy who were awake. As the film finished I picked up the ps3 controller and went back to the menu on Netflix.

"What do you want to watch next?" I asked.

"I don't know. We should probably go to bed though, since we have school tomorrow," He replied.

I nodded. Truth is, I had been practically falling asleep for the past half-hour. "Yeah we probably should go to bed." I kissed him good night and walked up the stairs to my room.

I paused inside the doorway, leaning against it, and admired my room. Instead of carpet, I had wood flooring except in the bathroom where it was tile. The walls were a light Caribbean blue and I had painted the ceiling so it was in a spiral of sea foam green and silver. It kind of reminded me of how the yellow brick road spirals with the red brick road on The Wizard of Oz(Is it weird that I have mine and my boyfriend's eye colors on my ceiling? Probably).  
Against the wall in the middle of the room was my queen sized bed with gray sheets. On both sides of the bed stood a nightstand made of the same cherry tree wood as the bed frame. Across the room from the bed, was where my 70" flat screen t.v. hung on my, with Netflix installed. Underneath the t.v. was a 4-shelf bookcase with movies and t.v. shows that I brought from San Francisco.

On the right side of the room I had a little sitting area along with five 5-shelf bookcases - only three of which were occupied by books, the other two were for books to come. There was also a small desk there for homework and the door to my bathroom.

On the left side of my room was the entrance to my closet and a tiny table with my radio/c.d. player/cassette player. Next to that table I had a 3-shelf bookshelf(I have a lot of bookshelves, I know) full of c.d.s and cassettes.

I turned of the light and crossed the floor to my bed, using the faint glow from my alarm clock as a guide. After setting for six in the morning, I fell into a well deserved sleep.

**xxXxx**

I ended up waking up an hour before my alarm was supposed to go off, and since I couldn't fall back asleep, I decided to get ready anyway.  
By the time I had showered and gotten ready my alarm was going off. "Well," I said to myself, "Time to go wake the others. Yippee"

I figured I'd wake Nico up first since his bedroom is closest to mine. I knocked on his door yelling at him to get up, a few seconds later I heard a muffled reply. I did the same thing to everyone else , though some people took a little longer than others(couchPercycouch), before going to make breakfast. I decided to make waffles since they are quick and easy not to mention one of the only things I can bake. I made sure to make a few blue waffles for Percy.

I called for breakfast and not more than a second later what sounded like a heard of elephants came tromping down the stairs. I watched silently as three teenagers slid into their chairs at the counter simultaneously. "That looked like it was planned," I said.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way I like your shirt," Nico replied while motioning toward my navy blue shirt with the words 'Fish Fingers and Custard Please' written on it in yellow and a small light blue TARDIS at the top.

"Thank you," I replied. "I like your shirt too." I said while looking at his gray 'If Your Happy and You Know It Go To Hell' t-shirt. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, with the occasional outbreak of small talk. It wasn't long before I was asking Percy to start the car so we could head to school, while I got my school bag.

"As you wish," Was all he said.

**xxXxx**

The ride to school was silent as well, most likely because most everyone in the car was tired. When we got to school, Thalia, Nico and I went in search of our lockers, with Percy helping us, so we could put our school supplies in them.

We found them eventually, each locker within spitting distance of another. After we were done with that we trudged to homeroom, where I proceeded to help Percy with his homework, which we ended up finishing before the bell rang.

Languages of the World was fun, since school started about two weeks ago, we are learning how to say hello in every language and Mrs. Smith made the class really interesting.

English was okay. Mr. Thompson spoke in this boring monotone voice that almost put the class to sleep. Also we are starting to read 'To Kill A Mockingbird'.

Architecture was cool. We were told to draw a blueprint of our dream house or room, Ms. Garcia gave us the option since some people learn faster than others.

P.E. with Coach Miller was tiring. I couldn't wait for lunch since I'd actually have some time to relax and take a break. Little did I know my day was going to get crazier during lunch.

A lot crazier.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update but I had a very busy summer. Busy like every time I turned around I was going to another camp or we're going here or we're going there. However I did write this chapter little by little on the notepad thing my phone has.**

**Once again I am sorry for the long wait and hopefully there won't be such a big time slot ever again.**


End file.
